z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Summer (Season 1)
Season 1 of Netflix’s Black Summer premiered on April 11th, 2019, and concluded on the same day, as the entire season was released all at once. The TV Series is a spin-off of the same universe series Z Nation, and consisted of 8 episodes. Plot In the dark, early days of a zombie apocalypse, complete strangers band together to find the strength they need to survive and get back to loved ones. Episodes Ratings On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 76% based on 17 reviews, with an average rating of 6/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Black Summer has enough undead carnage and a sinewy pace to please zombie fans, but the series suffers from scant characterization and doesn't add much storytelling meat to the genre's gnawed-on bone.“ On the positive end of the spectrum, Stephen Kingpraised Black Summer, stating: "Just when you think there's no more scare left in zombies, THIS comes along. Existential hell in the suburbs, stripped to the bone." The New York Times wrote, “If Andrei Tarkovsky and John Carpenter had teamed up to direct a zombie show, it might have looked something like this formally daring Netflix series.” In April 2019, Black Summer was the most watched show on Netflix in the United Kingdom. Cast Series Cast Deaths * Patrick * Ryan * Marvin * Phil * Carmen * Manny * Barbara * William * Bronk * Governale * Survivalist * Numerous unnamed survivors Production Development On July 19, 2018, it was reported that Netflix had given an 8-episode, straight-to-series order for a "spin-off" prequel series to Syfy's Z Nation, titled Black Summer. The series was created by Z Nation co-creator and executive producer Karl Schaefer alongside the flagship series' co-executive producer John Hyams. Schaefer and Hyams also serve as showrunners for the prequel series. On November 20, 2019, the series was renewed for a second season which will consist 8 episodes. Writing At the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con, Schaefer noted that "Black Summer is before the apocalypse got weird and was just scary." He said that the horror series is not intended to be the funny version of The Walking Dead that Z Nation is, but would instead be more of an "old-school" take on zombie lore. This was echoed by producer Jodi Binstock, who stated that the series is "not tongue-in-cheek, it's very very serious: it's as if the zombie apocalypse really happened in 2018 and explores what that would be for all of us." As the series does not feature any of the characters from Z Nation, Binstock later distanced the series from the "spin-off" label, explaining that "Black Summer is referred to in Z Nation as the summer where everything went to hell, so that is where Black Summer picks up." Elaborating, Schaefer described the events of Black Summer as "the low point of the apocalypse" and established it as taking place "about four months into the apocalypse, ... when 95% of the population dies over the course of the summer." Within that context, Hyams stated that the "essence" of the story is about a mother being separated from her daughter. "The story is: what would a mother do to find her child? And what we learn is that she would do anything." Hyams, who wrote the majority of the series' episodes, also said that the series would explore the idea of an American refugee crisis. Schaefer, Abram Cox, and Daniel Schaefer will also write episodes for the series. Schaefer stated that the series is not going to be episodic, but will instead be an 8-hour "chunk" to work through. This was confirmed by Binstock, who added that Black Summer would employ "a completely different approach" than Z Nation, "in that it's much more like a chapter in a book. You don't necessarily do the cliffhangers on a commercial break – it's keeping you going so that you've got to binge it." Casting Alongside the series' order in July 2018, Jaime King was confirmed to star in the lead role. On July 29, King announced via her Instagram account that Justin Chu Cary would portray a character named Spears. On August 7, Kelsey Flower revealed that he had joined the cast as Lance and described his character as "the guy that's terrible at the Apocalypse. You'd think he'd be the first to die." On August 16, Gwynyth Walsh and Christine Lee were reported to have joined the cast in undisclosed roles. On October 13, it was reported that deaf Syrian refugee Mustafa Alabssi had been cast as Ryan, a deaf character. Sal Velez, Jr. will also star in the series as William Velez. Erika Hau will have a recurring role in the series. Upon release of the series' first trailer, it was reported that Aidan Fink and Kash Hill would also star in the series. Filming Production for the series had officially commenced by July 23, 2018 in and around Calgary, Alberta, Canada, with filming partially taking place at Queen Elizabeth High School and under Calgary Tower. The series continued production in the smaller communities of Irricana, Beiseker and Cochrane before returning to Calgary in mid-to-late September. On September 26, it was reported that King had been hospitalized for three days due to injuries sustained while on set, with King simultaneously confirming that production for the series had wrapped. John Hyams directed the majority of the series' episodes. Abram Cox will also serve as a director on the series. Connection to Z Nation The connection between Black Summer and its parent series take a similar approach as the relationship between Fear the Walking Dead and The Walking Dead, as there are no plans for any of the characters from Z Nation to appear in the companion prequel series. Z Nation actor DJ Qualls revealed at San Diego Comic-Con that the Syfy series takes place "quite a long time" after the event of Black Summer, making him feel that the cast is "too old" for a crossover to work. However, the two series do share "most to all of their writing, directing, and producing staff" as well as a production company, The Asylum. The show's starring actress Jaime King has said that the two series have "nothing to do with" each other. Videos Trivia * Season 1 has been said to be exploring the very origins of the outbreak, as well as navigating the times before things got “really weird”. * This season, like many other Netflix Originals, premiered and ended all in one day, as all episodes of a season are always released all at once.